fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dating Game
The Dating Game is episode thirteen of season six of Full House. It originally aired on January 5, 1993. Opening Teaser Michelle teaches the twins how to sweep, apparently passing Danny's spring-cleaning tradition onto them as well. It takes a while, but they get the knack. Synopsis Fifth-grader Stephanie's friend Josh asks her if she wants to go with him and the rest of the baseball team to a pizza parlor and just hang out. With D.J.'s help, Stephanie makes the mistake of thinking that it will be more than just hanging out – it will be her first date. Meanwhile, Joey invites his and Jesse's boss, Alison Axelrod, over for dinner. Joey, who would like to date her, might end up messing dinner up because he becomes a nervous klutz whenever he is around her. While Stephanie gets ready for what she hopes to be an unforgettable evening (that turns into one she'd rather forget), even hoping to kiss him, Josh is oblivious to the attraction. As a result, the situation becomes awkward for both of them, especially when she kisses him, while D.J and Steve themselves are kissing. Later that night in her room, and talking quietly so that they do not disturb Michelle, Stephanie feels humiliated by how things went, and D.J. apologizes for making her think it was going to be a date. A now-awake Michelle tries to help, but she only ends up making things worse (see Quotes). So Stephanie's former roommate has to keep the current roommate out of the discussion by escorting her back over to her bed, as the chat only regards the two former roommates, and them alone. The two have a chat about if, when, how, and how long to kiss (as the inspirational music plays). Stephanie even mentions the article she read in "Teen Week" about the fact that she's supposed to kiss Josh during their date(s), but D.J. tells her that she is not a teen yet, and also feels that Stephanie really is not ready for the dating gig just yet. She also adds that she and Steve kiss because they want to, not because they're supposed to. Stephanie accepts the reality and the two former roommates hug, with Stephanie's current roommate joining in not much later, as all three hug (and the audience applauds and the EP credits appear, see infobox photo). Quotes [Stephanie enters D.J.'s room holding up the latest Teen Week issue, as D.J. and Kimmy work on their nails.] Stephanie: Deej, I'm saved. I just bought the latest issue of Teen Week, 'Three Easy Steps to Make Your First Date Unforgettable.' Kimmy: Mine sure was: Chinese food, a movie, and my first ride in a police car. Stephanie: Okay. back on the magazine 'Step #1: Dress to accentuate your best features.' Kimmy: So you'll be wearing a mask. Stephanie: Yeah. Could I borrow that one? to Kimmy Oh, sorry, it's your face. to Kimmy again 'Step #2: Compliment your date on his appearance.' Kimmy: Well, what do you say if your date has pit stains and smells like a hamper? Stephanie: I don't know, Kimmy. What do your dates say to you? to Kimmy "thinking" D.J.: Let me see that the magazine. 'Step #3: Concentrate on romance. Because if you don't, he won't.' 'Follow these three steps and your unforgettable first date will end up with an unforgettable first kiss.' Do you believe this? and Stephanie nod their heads. ---- night... D.J.: Steph, don't take it so hard. It was only your first date. Stephanie: And my last. I'm never leaving this room again. Michelle: Not even to go to the bathroom? sisters glare at her. D.J.: Michelle. Stephanie: What was I thinking? Why did I kiss him? Michelle: You kissed a boy? Ew, cooties! [Her sisters glare at her again.] D.J.: Michelle, let me handle this. escorts her back over to her bed. Michelle: OK, but you're not doing a very good job. Trivia The episode's title is a take on the classic game show of the same name. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Shushing